


Twist

by psalmoflife



Series: Evolve [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psalmoflife/pseuds/psalmoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally finds out about Clint and Darcy's not-relationship by watching one of their encounters - and they invite him to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't saddle me with selfishness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921097) by [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue). 



> The first chapter features accidental voyeurism in which Steve finds out about Clint and Darcy's not-relationship by watching them. Clint and Darcy don't find this out until afterwards. Everyone ends up being okay with it, but if that kind of thing bothers you, skip to chapter two.

Steve really has no idea how he gets into these situations. 

(He's pretty sure this one is all Tony's fault.)

The Avengers had been stuck out in the ass-end of nowhere for two weeks, driving each other absolutely crazy while they waited for the go-order to take out a HYDRA cell. Natasha had been even more on edge than usual, convinced that the presence of such a large group was going to blow the cover of the undercover agents, and her bad mood had rubbed off on everyone else. 

Clint could usually be counted on to provide some levity during tense team moments, but something about the extended mission with no outside contact really got to him. Tony had suggested that Clint and Natasha sneak off for some “alone time,” which had not gone over well with either of them. 

(Turns out, two pissed off assassins really can shut people up with a death glare. SHIELD should really get around to officially weaponizing that.)

Anyway, Steve was actually _happy_ when their hide-out was discovered and they got the order to reconvene with the rest of the agents since it meant that they got to get out of the damn cave. 

The mission itself had gone fine, mostly, but the Avengers had all been testing out some new weapon or piece of tech (except for the Hulk, because, well, duh). So when the Quinjet lands back on base, they’re given half an hour of break time before they’re expected back for hours of debriefing meetings. 

Of course, Tony is an idiot, and says something under his breath that has Clint lunging at him, and Natasha is no longer pulling them apart on principle so Fury has to do it. He does not look pleased. 

Steve scampers down the hall to a handy conference room he knows of that no one really uses. It's on the small side and awkwardly shaped, and the door is partly hidden behind an ill-placed snack machine so most people don't even know what the room is.

(Steve asked once, about the machine. Sitwell said something about Coulson and donuts and changed the subject.)

He flops into one of the pleather swivel chairs and wonders if it's worth falling asleep. He's just poking at his phone trying to figure out how to set an alarm when he hears someone picking the lock. He thinks about telling them off, but he's not sure if he's actually allowed to be in there, so he does the logical thing and hides in the closet.

(The closet fits the teensy, awkward feel of the conference room perfectly. He can barely get the door closed and there are binders shoving into his ass.)

Steve doesn't really know what to expect, but he's still surprised when Clint comes through the door with Darcy close behind. Darcy hops up to sit on the table while Clint re-locks the door. 

There is a long moment while they just stare at each other, and finally Clint says "I'm sorry."

(For what? Did they have a fi- no, it's none of his business. Although he can't really start humming and his hands are trapped down by his sides, so he doesn't have much of a choice but to listen.)

Darcy shrugs one shoulder. "It's not your fault. I just worry, y'know?"

Clint seems to take this as permission to approach, stepping so close to the table that his thighs are brushing it, her knees on either side of his hips. "Can I make it up to you?"

"I'm willing to let you try," Darcy purrs.

Steve can't see Darcy's face, Clint's shoulder is in the way, but he's pretty sure that she doesn't look upset anymore. He _really_ doesn’t understand what’s going on, why Clint is using his first chance at solitude in weeks to be with Darcy, but then his head dips down and _oh_ , Steve thinks, this is what Clint had been missing while they were gone. 

What starts out as some romantic-looking kissing quickly turns into making out. At first it's easy to ignore, but when Clint starts pressing kisses down Darcy's throat, she starts moaning.

"Someone will hear," he tells her collarbone. 

(Someone already is, thinks Steve.)

"I don't care," Darcy gasps. "God, it's been weeks, would you hurry up?"

Clint laughs at that, but also pulls back enough to unbutton the front of her blouse. He leaves the shirt on- presumably for faster recovery if they get caught- but his hand starts doing some interesting-looking things under the fabric while his mouth returns to the mark he's been sucking into her neck. Darcy's hips start to cant towards his, and he drops one hand onto her thigh to hold her still. 

For a while, Steve has hope that they won't make it any farther before the half hour is up, but then Clint's hand starts sliding up under the hem of Darcy's skirt. Steve can't see what he's doing, but apparently he's doing it well, because Darcy's cries start sounding a little more desperate and she yanks him into a kiss. The way Clint's mouth is covering hers can't quite mask all the sounds she's making, or the way her whole body is shivering, and Steve knows when her orgasm hits because he can't imagine anything else in the world sounding quite like that.

Clint goes back to nuzzling under her ear while Darcy makes a valiant attempt at catching her breath. "Apology accepted?" he asks.

"You asshole," she says, fondly, before reaching for the front of his pants.

(Steve is pretty sure there is a look of abject horror on his face.)

Fortunately for him (though maybe not for Clint), Darcy decides that they don't actually have time to have sex. Clint makes a half-hearted attempt at disagreeing, but she tells him that she needs his stamina for later and he shuts up pretty quickly.

Until her hand starts moving.

He feels like a cad for thinking this, but seeing Clint like this feels like more of an intrusion than seeing Darcy. The ladies that hang around the Avengers are all pretty public about their personal lives, and Darcy has been known to read Cosmopolitan out loud in the living room and critique the techniques. Clint is far more taciturn, has clearly been hiding his relationship from everyone, and Steve is certain that he would be far more upset than Darcy if the closet door were to open. 

Clint's head drops forward to rest on Darcy's shoulder as she strokes him, most of his moans getting lost in her flesh. Darcy's free hand cups the back of his head, and it sounds like she's murmuring something in his ear.

Clint's hips buck forward once, twice, and then he's yelling his release into her shoulder before turning his head to kiss her again.

(It's the kissing, above everything else, that has Steve thinking that this really is serious. He might not know much about this friends-with-benefits concept, but he's pretty sure they don't spend this much time attached at the mouth.)

The kissing also slows down their clean-up, because they can't seem to keep their hands and lips off of each other for more than a few seconds as Darcy fishes out some tissues and they straighten out their clothing. Eventually they look normal, excepting the flush of color still on both their faces, and Clint gently cups Darcy's face in his hands.

"I missed you," he says.

Darcy goes up on her tiptoes to kiss him once more. "I missed you, too." 

\---

Of course, Steve's problems aren't solved when they leave, because – awkward as the situation was – it has left him with a rather uncomfortable bulge in the front of his pants. 

He can't quite bring himself to take care of it while he's on base, so he manages to sneak into the bathroom and talk himself down, with the assistance of some ice from the bin next to the water cooler. 

He thinks that's the right decision, until he then has to go through hours of de-briefing with Tony making increasingly suggestive comments, while Clint clearly re-lives his half-hour in the conference room with Darcy.

(Steve starts to wonder what Darcy has planned for Clint later, then firmly banishes the thought.) 

He's really going to kill Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Something is bothering Clint.

Darcy doesn’t know what it is, and she keeps thinking that she should ask, except they kind of have this standing rule where they don’t talk about Avengers stuff unless he brings it up, and she’s pretty sure this is an Avengers thing, what with him just back from a two-week mission.

Her usual strategy when something is bugging one of them and they don’t want to talk about it is to initiate sex, but they just had sex (twice), and between that and their interlude in the conference room earlier, she just doesn’t think she has it in her, so they keep staring in silence, Darcy curled up on Clint’s chest. 

(She’s trying not to think too hard about the way his arms feel wrapped around her is settling all the nervous energy that had built up while he was gone.) 

After a while he huffs a breath out through his nose and asks, “What do you think about Steve?” 

Darcy’s forehead crinkles. “What do you mean?” 

“I meant what I said. What do you think about him?”

Darcy lifts her head a bit, turns to rest her chin on her hand so they can look at each other instead of the walls. “He’s a good guy, I guess. Ridiculously cut. Cute when he blushes. Why?”

Clint’s quiet for a long moment, fingers of one hand absent-mindedly stroking up and down Darcy’s spine. “I think he saw us earlier.” 

“When, earlier?” Clint gives her A Look. “Oh.”

Darcy can feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and down her chest. She’s not the least bit ashamed of her sexuality or her – whatever it is – with Clint, but there’s something about Steve that makes their situation seem so… dirty. Unwholesome. “Did he say anything?” she asks.

“No, but I went back to get something out of the vending machine and saw him coming out of the room not long after we left, and he spent our whole debrief looking embarrassed and uncomfortable.” There’s clearly another ‘and’ in there somewhere, so Darcy waits for Clint to finish his thought. 

“He also looked pretty turned on.” 

Darcy snorts. “Well, duh, we’re sexy.” She tweaks his nipple a bit, and he grabs her hand, quirking one side of his mouth up in a smirk that she knows is really a question. Everything kind of shakes loose in her head, and she jolts upright as much as his arms will let her. “Are you asking me for a threesome?” 

“I’m suggesting that Steve might be amenable.” 

Darcy splutters for a moment. “And you, you’re amenable?”

“I’m bi.” Oh. “And even if I wasn’t, I’m pretty sure I would make an exception for Captain America.” 

Darcy laughs at that, because he kind of has a point. “I didn’t realize you were into threesomes.” 

“They have their moments,” Clint says. He has the kind of faraway grin that she’s come to associate with his interactions with Natasha. “Figured it was worth asking you about it.” 

Darcy settles back down across his chest, listening to his heart while she thinks. She’s always kind of wanted to try a threesome, and while it never would have occurred to her to ask Steve, she’s suddenly imagining him shirtless, looming over her while Clint’s hands tug her jeans down her legs.

“You really think he’d be into it?”

“Can’t hurt to ask,” Clint says. “The amount of jokes Tony makes to try to push his buttons, I could play it off easily if he says no. But I think he’ll say yes.” 

\---

Steve says yes.

Darcy isn’t there for the initial conversation, which apparently takes place in the weight room (and that is just so typically _male_ of them, to talk about sex while spotting each other at the bench press), but she is there for the two conversations that follow. The first lasts about a minute and mostly occurs so that Steve can verify that yes, Darcy is interested in this arrangement, and yes, Darcy is 100% okay with having sex with Clint without a traditional relationship and is not being pressured in any way. The second discusses things like boundaries and protection. 

Darcy is surprised to discover that Steve’s boundaries are pretty minimal. He’s not a virgin, though he describes himself as far less experienced than Clint or Darcy, and while he says he’s not attracted to men he also says he’s willing to try anything once (Clint looks pretty happy about that). He seems concerned about getting in the way of their whatever-it-is, but Darcy assures him that they’ll both be too busy with him to bother much with each other. 

When they get to the protection part of the conversation Darcy tosses Steve a box of condoms and says, “I’m also on the pill, as a back-up,” and that’s the end of that.

\---

Darcy’d hoped that they would just go straight to one of their rooms at the end of the second conversation, but the world’s most inconveniently timed call to assemble gets in the way of that. It’s a pretty short call and no one gets hurt, but the guys come back dirty and grumpy and she packs them off to bed. 

The next morning she wakes up to a text from Steve asking about her plans, and another one from Clint that just says “dtf?” She rolls her eyes, texts back “you’re an asshole” to Clint, and sends a nicer message to Steve implying that she would love for their tryst to occur today. 

Steve and Clint must both interpret their messages as an invitation to come to her room, because when she walks out of the bathroom they’re both sitting on her bed.

She takes a moment to be grateful that she brushed her teeth, then walks over to stand between Steve’s legs. She thinks about asking him one more time if he’s sure, then decides to kiss him instead.

He’s a pretty good kisser – not as aggressive as some (ahem, Clint), just lets her take the lead, but he does bring his big hands to her back, pulling her closer so that they’re fully pressed together. Clint’s pretty built, but Steve is a super soldier, and the sheer size of him is a little overwhelming and more than a little sexy.

Eventually they break apart and she sneaks a look over at Clint, who is watching them with a hungry look. She raises an eyebrow at him and he responds with a grin, blatantly adjusting himself in his jeans. 

Steve’s watching her watch Clint, and he looks like he’s about to ask if _she’s_ sure, so she shoves his shoulders lightly. He takes the hint and slides backwards, wriggling until he’s sitting up against her headboard. Darcy follows him, tugging on his shirt until he leans forward enough that she can pull it off, then swinging one leg over his hips so she can sit on his lap.

When she leans in to kiss Steve again, she’s unsurprised to feel Clint settle in behind her, one hand sweeping her hair out of the way so he can kiss the back of her neck while the other snakes in between them and starts tracing patterns on her stomach, gradually nudging her shirt up towards her collarbone. Steve’s big hands have a firm grip on her hips, but when she starts to move a little, he lets her, and before long she’s slowly grinding down on him, the rough fabric of his jeans pushing through the thin fabric of her pajama pants and setting her skin on fire. 

Clint’s hands have long since reached her breasts, and at a word from Steve he abandons them long enough to pull her top off, flinging it somewhere to the side of the bed. Steve immediately dips his head enough to pull a nipple into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against it and drawing away long enough to suck a mark into the top swell of her breast.

Clint’s hands reach around her again, and she thinks that he’s going to go for her other breast, but instead he reaches for Steve, running the pads of his thumbs over Steve’s nipples and getting a sharp inhale in return. With the angle Darcy’s at she can look down and see Steve’s mouth on her, and then past his mouth to Clint’s hands scraping over Steve’s chest, and she’s had a lot of ‘is this real life?’ moments since starting her internship but this has to be in the top five. 

After a moment Steve pulls away and the boys exchange a look over her shoulder before Clint drops his hands to her hips to pull her out of Steve’s lap. Darcy’s limbs don’t seem to be fully cooperating, but before long they have her on her back in between them, and Clint is sliding down to remove her pajamas and underwear while Steve goes back to kissing her. 

Darcy really enjoys kissing Steve, but Clint is nipping his way up her thigh and there’s no way that she can focus on kissing when he’s zeroing in like that. Clint catches her eye, smirks, and tells Steve to come give him a hand. 

Before long they’re working together to take her apart, Steve lapping at her clit with one long finger inside her, while Clint spreads her folds open and sucks hickeys into her thighs. They’re pressed together, shoulder to shoulder, and often cheek to cheek as they try to drive her crazy. Clint’s kisses start to arc up onto her hip and down towards his fingers, and it doesn’t take long before his nose nudges Steve’s. For a second she worries that they’re going to have some stupid, macho fight about it, but then they have another one of those weird eye conversations and suddenly they’re kissing. 

Clint’s hand is still spreading her open and Steve’s finger is still pressed deep inside her, and god, there are two superheroes making out between her thighs. And no doubt about it, this is making out, with lots of tongue and Clint’s free hand scratching down Steve’s back. 

Darcy doesn’t realize that she’s whimpering until they break apart. Steve looks concerned, but Clint just gives her a knowing look and slides one of his fingers in next to Steve’s. Darcy takes two fingers, even three, inside of her on a fairly regular basis, but something about Clint’s knobby, calloused finger sliding next to Steve’s longer one has her feeling incredibly full.

Clint knows exactly how to wind her up, and with a couple of muttered instructions, he and Steve both have their fingers crooked to press against that perfect spot inside her, the one that nobody else ever seems to find, and they both go back to licking at her, interspersed with more kisses. Somehow they end up with both tongues pressing against the sides of her clit, which is a really _amazing_ idea, and their fingers are still pushing that spot and Darcy knows that she’s screaming but she really doesn’t give a damn.

She floats back down slowly, eventually coming to her senses enough to release her white-knuckle grip on the sheets and drop her shoulders back down to the bed. When she gets around to opening her eyes, Clint is handing Steve a foil square and giving her a fond smile. 

“How do you want him?” he asks her, ducking down to give her a kiss. Darcy holds him against her for a moment, trying to catch her breath and considering her options. 

Her voice seems to be a little worn out from the yelling, so she just pulls at them, smiling a bit at the way they immediately go where they’re asked. Before long she’s straddling Steve’s lap again, slowly sinking down on his cock. Clint takes a moment to shuck his clothes and kneels behind her again, letting her lean back against his chest while she slowly rides Steve. Clint’s hands take a while to settle, roaming over her torso and occasionally stopping to cup her breasts or her hips, or to dip down to rub at her clit, and it’s only when she catches the look Steve is giving them that she realizes how much of a show they’re putting on. (She suspects Clint knew all along, but that’s a conversation for another time.) She starts putting an extra roll into things, angles her head back and to the side to catch Clint’s mouth in a thoroughly dirty kiss, and is utterly unsurprised to feel Steve’s hands tighten at her hips. 

She _is_ surprised by how unrestrained Steve is when he comes, cursing like a sailor and fucking up into her, short, quick thrusts that snap their hips together and make her grateful for Clint’s arm around her waist. 

She slides off of him slowly, wrinkling her nose a little at the empty feeling. Clint drops a kiss on the back of her shoulder, and asks if she wants to come again.

The answer is yes, of course, so she flops over onto her back, spreading her legs and giving him a pointed look. Some days he’ll be contrary when she does something like this, but today he’s the one of the three of them that hasn’t come yet, and his cock looks so hard that it has to be painful. Clint is all about experimentation in bed, but she also happens to know that he has a not-so-secret fondness for missionary. 

Steve settles on his side next to her, lightly running his fingers up and down her arm, eventually spreading to gentle touches on Clint’s back. Clint’s thrusts gain both speed and power, and he props himself up on one elbow, dropping the other hand to rub firm circles around her clit. Steve wiggles in a little closer, pressing kisses along Darcy’s neck and adding his nails to the long muscles in Clint’s back. 

Darcy doesn’t think that she and Clint come at the same time, but it’s a pretty close thing, this orgasm rocking through her more gently, sending her to a fuzzy place that usually results in a nap. 

She thinks that she should feel hemmed in, a little claustrophobic, by the way that Clint has flopped down on top of her and Steve has pressed in to their sides, but mostly she just feels sated. 

Eventually she becomes aware that Steve is hard again, his erection pressing into her thigh. He had warned them that this might happen, the serum having enhanced his stamina in every sense of the word, but at the time she had seen it as an opportunity. Now, with her brain three-quarters turned off and her muscles turning to mush, it feels like a huge effort just to wrap her fingers around his dick. 

Clint slides off of her to deal with the condom, then reaches out to still her hand. “Wait – can I –” 

Darcy doesn’t know what he’s asking, but Steve gives him a long look and nods, and then Clint is lying down across Steve’s legs and slowly pulling Steve’s cock into his mouth. 

It’s the sexiest thing Darcy has ever seen. 

Hearing Clint say that he was bi, and that Steve was open to experimentation, had apparently not prepared her for this, one of Clint’s hands wrapped around the bottom of Steve’s cock while he sucked the head into his mouth. Clint’s broad shoulders flex over Steve’s thighs as his head moves up and down, and if Darcy weren’t so totally fucked out this would have her ready for another round. As it is, she zeroes in on it, the way Clint’s cheeks hollow in when he sucks and the way Steve is visibly restraining himself from thrusting upwards, the wet suction sounds and Steve’s panting. 

She knows that Clint is rather accomplished in the use of his mouth, and isn’t too surprised when it only takes a few minutes before Steve comes. She’s curious about what Clint will do, and decides that the way he swallows everything down and uses his tongue to clean Steve off will fuel her fantasies for months.

Both guys look as exhausted as she feels, and she spares a moment to be thankful for the ridiculous size of the beds in the Tower as she tugs the messy bedspread out from underneath them and tosses it to the floor, turning back to crawl under the sheets. Clint joins her, but Steve gives them a long look and says that he’s going to go take a shower. 

Darcy pops her head up, concerned. “Everything okay?” 

Steve smiles, bending down to kiss her forehead. “Perfect. I’m just not tired.” 

She thinks she should protest, his eyelids are clearly drooping, but Steve grabs the extra blanket and shakes it out over them, gives them each one last kiss, and leaves. 

\---

She wakes up a couple of hours later to find Clint propped up on one elbow, looking down at her.

“It’s creepy to watch people sleep, you know.”

“Can’t help it,” he says. “You look too cute.” 

Darcy snorts, stretching her arms up over her head and sighing happily when her back pops. “I’m going to have to start going to the gym if we’re gonna do that again.”

“Darcy,” Clint says quietly, “I think this should be a one-time thing.” 

Darcy furrows her brow up at him. “Didn’t you like it?”

“Loved it,” Clint assures her. “But I don’t think it’s the kind of thing I want to do all the time. Even with someone like Steve.” 

Darcy thinks about that one for a minute – remembers the feeling of two sets of hands on her, remembers watching them make out between her legs – but then also thinks of the system of codewords and signals she and Clint have built up, the way he always seems to know exactly how she’s feeling and what kind of touch she needs, and she nods. “Yeah. I think you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this ages ago and never got around to cleaning it up, and then couldn't sleep tonight and read twistedingenue's amazing story and decided I should post this. For reasons.


End file.
